


The Enemies Touch

by Flyingdren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, I've been working on them a long time, Jealousy, Lemon, Probably some feels, magical powers, sorry about all the oc stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingdren/pseuds/Flyingdren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl and her team are ambushed by the First Order and in order to save her and her teams lives, she must make friend with the enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adelind could feel the sweat run down her face onto her neck as her chest heaved for breath, she gripped her staff tightly and glared at the enemy surrounding her and her team. She turned sharply to her right towards the blonde darting around Stormtroopers, quickly paralyzing them with an electric shock from her spear. Sophie never liked hurting people.

“This isn’t working! We’re being overwhelmed!” Her twin brother, Josh, cried his blue eyes the only thing exposed under the hard shell covering his bod. Adelind blew a harsh breath out through her nose, azure eyes darting around the harsh landscape covered in death. It was supposed to be a routine mission, her and her team get in, rescue a few civilians and get out; a few hours’ tops. But there had been an ambush, somehow the first order and been able to find out which system they would be in and get there before them, Adelind had found the the civilians dead and the world on fire. That had been hours ago, Adelind didn’t know how much longer they could continue. She couldn’t see half of her people through the smoke, she knew Justin had been injured though she didn’t know how severely. She knew that this was worrying his sister Tiffany, who’s shots were getting more and more shaky as time went on, Adelind glanced upwards and saw a glint from Tiffany’s rifle and felt relieved. A tremor shot through the ground causing Adelind to lurch forward and she knew Hunter was getting desperate. He was strong enough to rip the world in half but only ever did in when he felt the benefits of the enemies going under outweighed the risks of his team doing the same.

“On your left!” Came a voice from the smoke and Adelind immediately dove downwards ad rolled, barely catching a glimpse of a streak of blue as it shot over head. Hazel was the only one out of all of them who used a regular saber, while everyone else used a weapon of their own making. Hazel was just a traditional kind of person, she claimed her lightsaber she had built with its charms attached to its handle as well as the tattoos along her cheek bone brought her good luck. Luck or no, Hazel was always top of her class so no one argued, especially not her long-time partner Hunter. She knew that wherever Hazel and Hunter were, Hunter’s brother Zero wasn’t far off so she felt the tightness in her chest ease a little.

Adelinds entire body was tense, her ears straining through the sounds of screaming and gunfire to catch the telltale sound of wings flapping or even air moving in a way it didn’t normally. Christopher always took an aerial assault due to the large wings that grew from his, picking up enemies and either flying them to high distances and simply dropping them or ripping them apart with his sharp talons. She hadn’t heard him in a while and Adelind worried for her fellow teammate eve more than the others. Christopher was reckless, intensely protective; if he felt she or anyone else he cared about was in danger he’d throw his life away to save them. Adelind quickly dodged another shot from a blaster and with a flick of her wrist, sent long chain attached to the end of scythe through the trooper. But she and the rest team were tiring, Jarrod had no more reinforcements for them: they were alone. A sudden cry snapped her head up just in time to watch Sophie crumble to the ground, crimson running between her fingers as she clutched her leg. She tried to stand and fell as a storm trooper came to stand in front of her, pointing his gun between her eyes. Instead of looking scared or crying, Sophie closed her eyes in calm.

“Stop.” A calm command came through the smoke, and a black cloaked figure emerged. Adelind stood to her full height as the figure stood in front of her. He was a good six inches taller than her so Adelind was looking up into the black mask covering his face with such fierceness and low chuckle was emitted from the modulator. “Who are you?” She demanded, glaring up at him. He stared at her for a few seconds, eyes roaming over her body under the mask and taking in her dark red hair that she flipped haughtily over her shoulder. He nodded slowly as though she passed some sort of test and turned.

“Introductions can wait until later, if you want your team to live you will come with me.” Adelind glanced around to her team, taking in Sophie clutching her thigh and Justin being placed on a stretcher, pale as the sheet below him. Christopher had emerged clutching his shoulder, which was drenched in blood, and sweating profusely. She looked back up to the dark figure and nodded curtly. Her entire body was telling her not to trust this man, if he even was a man, but her team was the most important thing to her. She watched with him as everyone was escorted onto the ship by the very people who were trying to kill her earlier with the dark man beside her; then followed him onto the ship head held high.


	2. Meeting The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelind learns who the man behind the mask is

Adelind gently held Sophie's hand and stroked her hair, cooing softly to her. The girl was made out of steel, but she was the youngest out of all of them and Adelind felt it was her duty to protect her. Josh was leaning against the wall staring at her vitals as though trying to decode a secret riddle, with a frown that said he wasn't getting anywhere.

Their mysterious 'savior' had taken the injured to the medical bay and tried to lead the others to separate quarter. Adelind immediately put her foot down and they all found themselves in the white sterile room filled with beeping machinery and the smell of bleach. Sophie's bed sat in the middle between Justin's and Christopher's, all beds were identical with bright white sheets with blue bordering as though someone tried to be human in this robotic place. Justin was stable, with a oxygen mask around his face to help his collapsed lung, and Sophie was resting due to the shock of losing so much blood.

Hazel and Hunter were murmuring quietly by the door, leaning so close to each other that his dark hair almost blended in completely with her dark green headscarf. Tiffany sat next to her brothers bed by the window, staring out into the darkness, fingers twitching towards the pistol she always carried that surprisingly their captors didn't take away. Her large round glasses hid most of her tan face, she kept pushing them into her tangled brown hair to see better out the window. Zero stood on the other side of the window, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, eyes fixed on something only he could see. Adelind knew his instincts were telling him to do anything to get away from these people, and respected him for keeping calm. Jarrod was pacing in front of the door, grumbling to himself as he ran is hands through his light brow hair over and over, pushing it to the side and away from his face even though is was short enough that it never fell into his face anymore. 

"Oh stop that." Christopher grumbled, pulling at his bandages again. "You're making me twitchy." 

"You're always twitchy." Jarrod snapped back. It was true, Christopher hadn't sat still a day in his life; even when hunting his eyes darted around like he was trying to grow six more. Adelind sighed. 

"Oh quit it you two." She reprimanded. "Christopher stop pulling those off." She said, standing and striding to his bed by the door. Christopher always needed to be near and exit. She gently re-wrapped his damaged wing, ignoring when he winced to her fingers. 

"You're burning up." She scolded, running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair which was damp with sweat. Christopher grumbled flexing his fingers, watching his finger nails lengthen in razor sharp talons. 

"Lay down." She said softly, and gently pushed him until he lay on his good side. Then she placed a soothing cloth over his neck and turned to sit at her post at Sophie's side. 

Before she sat down the door opened and the man in black strode in, flanked by two guards. Jarrod stepped back and stared the man in the eye, being roughly the same height. Christopher shot up with a noise similar to a snarl that turned to a whimper as his stitches were torn open. 

"Jarrod." Adelind said. He nodded and went to Christopher to wrap him again. 

"I hope you are all comfortable." The man said, his tone attempting to be polite. Adelind stared pointedly at the troopers and the man turned, gesturing so they stepped outside the door and closed it. After this was done Adelind sat, folding her hands politely in her lap.

"Yes. Everyone is healing well." She was all courtesy. The man inclined his head in a nod and turned to Christopher. 

"You bit one of my men." He said coolly. Christopher laughed. 

"Don't worry, I've had all my shots." He flashed his fangs, ready to rip out anyone's throat. He turned to Jarrod next.

"And you. We found _you_ hiding away in cockpit. Can't hold a sword to save your life could you? But I think you could have some very useful information in that brain of yours wouldn't you?" He raised his arm so his hand was merely inches from Jarrod's face, suddenly Tiffany's voice shot to them. 

"I wouldn't" She commented. "Jarrod may not be a very good combat fighter, but he's especially strong with the force." With these last few words the man took a step back with a grunt, Tiffany chuckled. He whirled on her and took two menacing steps towards her, Tiffany looked up, pointed her blaster at him and made a 'pew' noise with her mouth then resumed staring out the window.

Taking a deep breath, the man turned to Adelind and crooked his finger. She stood and went to him, where her placed a firm grip on her elbow and led her from the room where they were joined by the two troopers. He led you down a steel grey corridor to a door of a colour a shade darker than the walls surrounding it. The troopers stood on either side of the door while he led you inside to what almost looked like a library. he must have felt you start beside him for he chuckled. 

"Yes I'm quite the avid reader. I suppose now would be a good time for introductions?" He turned to her, his fingers grasping under his helmet and with a hissing noise he pulled it off his head and placed it one the desk.

"My name is Kylo Ren. And I know all about you Adelind." She gazed up at him, her lips parting in surprise. She had met some pretty crude aliens and she was sure it'd be one of them under the mask but it wasn't. He was young, handsome even, with a long nose and curly black hair and as his mouth crooked she also found he had an endearing smile. 

Adelind immediately went on the offensive. 

"You know nothing about me." She said, flipping her hair over one shoulder. He snorted and leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I know about them too." He said, jerking his head towards the door with a smirk. Adelind took a step forward so she was right in his face, glaring up at his dark brown eyes. 

"How did you find us." She said through gritted teeth, Again, he smiled. Then he pushed himself off the desk and turned to the book case. 

"As I said, I am a very avid reader. I thirst for knowledge. So when I heard a species of super humans were being created I just had to find out more. I track down my source for the rumour and find out through some gentle persuasion that I need to speak to a doctor in a very old building, who has just so happened to have disappeared. No worries, for the old building holds many secrets of notes and photographs of men and women exhibiting amazing feats. Holding buildings with one hand, disappearing, flying even." He stopped for a moment to gauge Adelind's reaction, she stayed straight face, then he continued. 

"But this isn't the only thing I find here. I also find a man. Boy perhaps. Who tells me I haven't found what I'm searching for. I've only found prototype A, B is what I want. And B is more monstrous than ever imagined." He leaned close so his lips were pressed against her ear, breath warm. 

"He won't tell me the information I require, but he will tell me where to go get it. Coordinates, a key and advice to wear gloves is all I get before he wishes me farewell. Any idea who our friend is?" He teased, the searching her face nodded. "Of course you do. So I go to these coordinates, to the large research facility and the room with a locked door. Inside is a large glass encasement completely shattered, medical supplies and filing cabinets and strangely enough: a television. There was a tape inside, I watched the tape." 

Adelind's breath was becoming shallower as images flashed through her brain. A doctor and a young man struggling to save the life inside an artificial womb, the young man reaching into the womb only to be bitten and stung until he is screaming and convulsing on the floor, a barely human looking creature squirming under a blanket. Kylo Ren chuckled. 

"People will do anything when they're desperate. Like a young couple wanting to have a baby so bad that they'd give their genes to a mad scientist to make a monster. Few snips here, some rearranging with genes from all sorts of monsters and we create a bouncing baby girl." He looked pointedly at her before continuing. "Well, sort of. But tragedy strikes and the mother and father barely have their little girl a few months before they die in a fire and the little girl is taken in by the mad scientist and his wife. She's charmed you see, lives a charmed life. Everyone loves her, she is top of her class, inspires loyalty. She can't fight though, her legs don't work too good. Until she meets a boy wizard who sets that right and she also becomes a very proficient fighter."

"How-" Adelind started before she is shushed by Ren.

"She inspires so much loyalty that people are willing to put their lives on the line for her. A boy risks himself to become a creature he hates so she can live. Another like her, a monster, breaks out of his prison to warn her that shes not the little warrior princess she thinks, teaches her what she is. But there is a curse with such loyalty. Those who have saved her, or have been saved by her, and taken under her wing become cursed. Most of the time the symptoms are positive, a boost in strength, speed. But other times they go very wrong. Like lovely Tiffany who lost her sight for months. Is that why she hates you?"

Adelind inhaled sharply. Her fist clenched and she reared her arm back as though to hit him but he halted her with an upturned hand. She growled at him and he chuckled.

"Let me finish, Kitten. And just to be safe." He pulled her arms behind her back, lips pressed close to her ear. His front was pressed against her back and the hand not holding her wrists explored her body. "

So you all get together, form your little team. But the real stresser comes later, when you all are kidnapped by a band of mercenaries ready to sell you off to the highest bidder. The stress causes a strain in the curse, a need to protect one another and your powers come out. And in the center of all of this blood and chaos is you: Adelind Tucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try my best to write longer chapters so wish me luck

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually publish these things due to my messed up universe but feel free to ask an questions you may have or anything. Please be gentle with me. Also sorry if its super short, I don't know how to write yet


End file.
